Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08
Już jest nowy odcinek razem z Alexem. Uzupełnij Alexa i jego pokemony:) Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Cześć. Zapomniałem się spytać jak podobał ci się nowy odcinek z Alexem:) Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Widziałem. Fajny pomysł:) Zaraz ,lub jutro będzie nowy odcinek :D''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Widziałeś że Lordan używa dużych liter w swoim anime. Pozwoliłeś mu?[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png Cześć. Uzupełnisz Alexa w moim anime?Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ok:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Odcinek świetny ,jak każdy. Nie spodziewałem się że będę miał Aerodactyla. :D''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Te dwa ostatnie odcinki są takie inne. Zaraz uzupełnię:) A kiedy następny? ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ciekawe gdzie jest Zespół R:D Pewnie zaspali po ciężkiej misji XD Według mnie któraś z legend swoim atakiem ich zdmuchnęła i polecieli dalekooooo. Czekam na następny odcinek :)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Aerodactyl znalazł Zespół R Plik:Mamwas.jpg:) HeheXD Jak będziesz chciał to użyjesz:) Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Wow! Dwa kolejne!? Super:D Nie mogę się doczekać:DDD''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Cześć, to ja Jabudex.Chciałbym zakończyć tą naszą Klótnię i zacząć od .Wybaczysz mi? - Jabudex 05:50, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Super odcinek:D Trzy nowe pokemony^^[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png Dziękuje:) Kurczę nie mogłem znaleźć ataków Tangeli i musiałem sam zrobić(oby nie było tak samo z drugim pokiem)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Jakbyś mógł to poszukaj do Lanturna czy jakoś tak:) Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Zrobiłem już wszystkie moje poki. P.S : Zapowiedzi/Newsy usuń nowy odcinek:) Spoko - Jabudex 12:07, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, że mówisz że nie można kopiować czy jakoś tak.Ale chciałbym sobie zrobić - Jakie pokemony już widział mój główny bohater.Jak pozwolisz oczywiście - Jabudex 12:51, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) dzięki bardzo! - Jabudex 13:07, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Wejdź ,przeczytaj prośbę , pomóż mi ,zależy mi na twojej pomocy W moim anime pojawił się dziś kolejny odcinek:) Alexowi jeden pokemon ewoluował i coś jeszcze.:) Był to ostatni odcinek przed filmem! Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Zostały jeszcze poki:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Zaraz ci uzupełnię ataki i pokemona ze skamieliny no i może Boldore:) Ty będziesz musiał uzupełnić tylko historię przed i po debiucie''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Wow! Gratulacje:) Ja cały tydzień byłem chory wczoraj wszystko musiałem uzupełnić. Chyba siedziałem do 4 rano ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Jak podoba ci się pierwsza część filmu? Jutro kolejna:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ok:) W sobotę pewnie będzie już cały film:) Sory że mnie nie było ale niestety awaria komputera :(--Latios :D ✉ 19:46, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Oj wiem, wiem. Ale z tego co widzę to nie wystąpiłem w dalszych odcinkach tylko do końca turnieju?? --Latios :D ✉ 20:06, maj 29, 2012 (UTC)Edit: stronki uzupełnię w najbliższej przyszłości. A i skoro zamiast bodajże Hoenn następne anime będzie w Sinnoh (czy jak to się tam pisze), mogę tam występować?? To fajnie. A stronki powoli uzupełniam. --Latios :D ✉ 17:23, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Widziałem ,ale raczej się nie zapiszę. Mam mało czasu.Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Właśnie Paczę na nowe strony XD Czekam na ten nowy odcinek:) Ok. Właśnie biorę się za kolejny odcinek mojego:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Hej, co tam u cb? Pomóc ci z Molbo? ;) PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 07:47, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście, że czytałam! ^^ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 07:56, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Całkiem niezłe. :) Właściwie, to nie jestem zbyt dobrą komentatorką, ani krytyczką, więc nie wiem jak dokładniej je opisać... 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 08:05, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) ZR ciekawi... Szczególnie, że w Anime z Ashem właściwe nigdy nie było takiego wątku... Ale jakoś nie mam ostatnio pytań. :/ Wszystko, czego byłam tak na prawdę ciekawa już ty wyjaśniłeś, albo w którymś odcinku się wyjaśniło... No może poza tym ZR, ale nie mam zupełnie pomysłu co się z nimi stało... 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 08:13, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Spróbujemy, zobaczymy. ;p Za słaba jakość i rozdzielczość... 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 08:38, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Za małe te obrazki, bym mogła cokolwiek z nimi zrobić. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 09:04, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Ech, dobra. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 09:13, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Siemka kiedy mógłbym się spodziewać mojego występu w anime?? --Latios :D ✉ 09:14, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) To fajnie. Skiplooma jeszcze dokończę ale trochę później a i po za tym to chyba wszystko czy coś jeszcze?? --Latios :D ✉ 09:20, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Echh... Nie idzie. :/ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 10:40, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Tylko, że przerabianie samochodów jest czymś innym niż przerabianie anime... Poza tym, Cole był łatwiejszy do przekolorywania. Mogę przerobić te zdjęcia, na których są tylko ich twarze i kawałek ramion, ale to, na którym są w "całej okazałości" jest za trudne. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:18, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Jak może zauważyłeś pouzupełniałem braki i trochę odświeżyłem stronki z pokami Zacka.--Latios :D ✉ 11:24, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) To super!!--Latios :D ✉ 13:03, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) I jak? Sory, że tak długo. Plik:Butch's new outfit.png i Plik:Cassidy's new outfit.png 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:48, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Mogę wystąpić w anime? - Jabudex 15:17, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Może mogę pomóc w czymś związanym z anime bo nocami nie mam co robić?? --Latios :D ✉ 15:27, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, wygląd:250px, pokemony:Cyndaquil , Yanma , Flareon , Heracross - Jabudex 15:28, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Może zamiast Cyndaquila, Nidoking? Nidoking, nie Nidoran.Oto obrazke:250px Jabudex 16:33, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) To ten, a na imię mam Archie:250px - Jabudex 16:47, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Spróbuje wieczorem jakby coś było nie tak to wprowadzisz drobne poprawki. --Latios :D ✉ 17:14, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Zobacz pineco rava. A i czy pamiętasz o jakie poki prosiłem w anime??--Latios :D ✉ 18:12, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Co jest z nim nie tak?? Bo informacji to nie ma dużo o nim. --Latios :D ✉ 18:39, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) U bo ja też nie bardzo. Wiem tylko że na bank chciałem mieć Larvitara lub jego ewolucję a jako 6 poka, to.... Zaskocz mnie. --Latios :D ✉ 18:42, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Uuuu :( No nic to wybierz mi oba pokemony( tylko takie jakieś zaje*iste XD).--Latios :D ✉ 18:49, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Skończyłem uzupełnianie Rava pora na kogoś innego, tylko kogo...? Myślę że nie sknociłem za dużo rzeczy XD--Latios :D ✉ 21:42, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Witam. Pozmieniałbym te tabelki bohaterów,ale zabezpieczyłeś stronę główną anime przed edycją i ja nie mogę jej edytować.--Latios :D ✉ 08:23, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, ale totalnie nie chce mi się teraz tych poków robić. Może wieczorem.--Latios :D ✉ 14:52, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, postaram się coś jeszcze dziś zrobić.--Latios :D ✉ 14:57, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Czyżby dziś pojawił się kolejny odcinek?:D[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Szkoda:( Czy mogę skopiować od ciebie tabelkę na pokemony do regionu? - Jabudex 17:20, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Jak masz u siebię MolboDex - Jabudex 11:30, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) Skończyłem uzupełniać Alexa ^^--Latios :D ✉ 19:18, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Odcinek fajny, a nowy "imidż" stron super ;)--Latios :D ✉ 19:49, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, ale trochę później. --Latios :D ✉ 19:53, cze 8, 2012 (UTC)EDIT: Wiesz, może ty zrób shuckle, bo trochę mnie to przerasta. Może zostanę przy uzupełnianiu mniej ważnych postaci, pokemonów. --Latios :D ✉ 20:47, cze 8, 2012 (UTC)EDIT 2(XD)Daj zna co mogę zrobic(takiego mniej ważnego niż ten shuckle) ---- Skoro mówisz, że historię sam uzupełnisz to mogę zrobić. Ale tabelka taka jak u Cassidy i Butcha? czy jakaś inna?(chodzi mi o to: płeć, klasa itp)--Latios :D ✉ 07:00, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Jako tą nieznaną odznakę, wziąłem sb odznakę Chucka, gdyż bohaterowie jeszcze u niego nie byli. Jeśli jest zła to mogę wziąć inną.--Latios :D ✉ 08:05, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Cześć. Kiedy pojawią się dwie zaległe części filmu?:)[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png Ok. Bardzo mi się podobał:) Zastanawiam się czemu Shuckle Zespołu R musiał zostać zabrany...Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png To czekam na wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji:) Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Tak Długo?! Dobra poczekam:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Siemka Trzcina! Pojawią się dziś te nowe odcinki??--Latios :D ✉ 17:39, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Już czytałem, fajny odcinek ^^ - Jabudex 18:17, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) No nic, spoko.--Latios :D ✉ 21:32, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, czytałem już. Teraz czekam na następny sezon. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 07:57, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Którą tabelkę od ciebie skopiowałem!? - Jabudex 08:00, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Zaszalałem z tym podpisem XD Ale już widzę kilka ewolucji w drużynie Cole'a.--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 08:02, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) OK.Już więcej nie skopiuję!! - Jabudex 08:05, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Przeczytałam. :) Bardzo spodobał mi się pomysł z tą "nieco inną formą" pokazów. Szkoda, że Lucas znowu nie przeszedł. :c PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 09:24, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Super! >w< Btw, dostałeś mój email z odp. do Noctowliady? Pytam się, bo ostatnio często moje wiadomości nie dochodzą. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:15, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Cześć! Zobacz w moim brudnopisie pewną rzecz. Chodzi mi o '''Buizeliusza' taką gazetkę. Jeśli ci się spodoba ten pomysł to można by było zrobić to na wiki. Mógłbym się tym zajmować. Jeszcze wiele rzeczy tam dodam ,ale na razie muszę iść. Jak ci się spodoba to napisz mi na dyskusji.Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ciesze się że podoba ci się ten pomysł:) Myślałem o tym od dawna ,ale dopiero dzisiaj postanowiłem to stworzyć. W składzie redakcyjnym będę ja ,ty jeśli ze chcesz i dalej nie wiem XD Każdy z nas miałby wyznaczoną rzecz do zrobienia do następnego numeru. Dałem twój odcinek ,bo jest to ostatni odcinek drugiego sezonu, dzieję się bardzo dużo i jest to jeden z moich ulubionych odcinków:) W gazetce na pewno zostaną działy: Nowy Odcinek pod inną nazwą, Nowy Odcinek na Buziel Wiki!, Newsy, Wywiad z... i Sonda. Małe CoroCoro będzie tylko jak pojawi się jakiś przeciek:) Mam zamiar wprowadzić jeszcze Artykuł wybrany przez użytkowników czyli to co użytkownicy wybiorą w sondzie:) W Wydarzeniach na stronie głównej możesz dodać że powstaje taka gazetka i szukamy ludzi. Masz pomysł z kim przeprowadzić wywiad do pierwszej gazetki? Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Mam Publishera ,ale 2003. Z chęcią poprowadzę dział z twoim anime:) To tak: Co miesiąc Wielki Buizeliusz ,a co tydzień Buizeliusz. A odpowiada ci nazwa? Ok:) Ja zaraz napiszę do PokeGirl ,ty do Damiana i Buizela. To ja będę wysyłać ci opisy, zdjęcia, linki itp. Tu możemy robić gazetkę ,a na Buizel Wiki po prostu zrobimy tak jak z naszymi anime ,np: Strona Główna Buizeliusza -> Co nowego u Asha? ,a tam na samej górze podane inne strony. Zaraz tam na tą stronę prześlę szkic. Czemu zablokowałeś Mikę? No ale żeby na zawsze? Chociaż na miesiąc/2 miesiące i coś dodatkowo. Anime robimy i zrobi się nudno :( Jeśli chodzi o Caps Locki i wykrzykniki, z którymi przesadza to pewne ;p, to trudno powiedzieć, czy jakaś zmiana będzie. Co do reszty: nie powiem bo nie wiem. Trzcina chodzi o Mikę. Powiedziała mi (i chyba każdemu) że jeśli ty usuniesz ze swojego profilu to Osoby Dziwne Mika to ona usunie se swojego to co napisała o tobie. Ona czasem też mnie wnerwia ,ale wiem że to dla żartów ,choć za pierwszym razem odbieram to dosłownie. Ona robi to tylko dlatego że poczuła się zraniona ,gdy na forum rozdałeś jej pokemony ,bez jej pytania. To tak jakby ktoś słowo w słowo skopiował twoje anime ,a ty nic nie mógłbyś zrobić. Teraz nie stoję po jej stronie. Staje po stronie sprawiedliwości. Jak możesz odblokuj ją. Jeśli jeszcze raz ją zbanujesz to wiedz że sytuacja się pogorszy, nie będzie dnia bez kłótni. Mika jest jak każdy użytkownik Buizel Wiki (No może nadużywa Caps Locka i wykrzykniki),tworzy to co lubi. A więc jeszcze raz mówię jak możesz to ją odblokuj. A i napisz jeszcze mi kogo jeszcze obraża. Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ok. To potem napisz mi prawdziwą. Muszę porównać obie wersje :) Ty piszesz co innego i ona co innego, ale pamiętam jak to było. Twoja wersja bardzo, ale to bardzo podobna do tej którą ja pamiętam. Napiszę jej ,by napisała do ciebie. Musicie sobie wszytko wyjaśnić. Ta rozmowa musi poskutkować i was pogodzić. P.S. Tu możemy robić gazetkę ,a na Buizel Wiki po prostu zrobimy tak jak z naszymi anime ,np: Strona Główna Buizeliusza -> Co nowego u Asha?. Co ty na taki pomysł?Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Tu Jest szkic pierwszego numeru. Napisz mi na dyskusji ,którym działem chcesz się opiekować i robić artykuły do następnego numeru. Ja zajmuje się Cole i Przyjaciele i Co u Asha i Pikachu!. Ok. To dodaj tam na stronę :) To pisz nowy Odcinek :P Bardzo Fajny odcinek :)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png W Moim anime pojawisz się znowu w odcinku: Młody do Końca Życia! ,a Problemy z Carracostą! będzie odcinkiem o tobie i twoich problemach z Carracostą:) Nie mogę się doczekać nowego odcinka:) Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png chciałeś pogadać? - [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 15:59, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) przykro mi, ale nie mam.. Możemy tu pogadać - ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 16:09, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) jak myślisz przyda ci się? :3 - ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 16:12, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) ok, ale lepiej Volta się zapytaj, bo to on opiekuje się tą postacią :P i sorki, bo nie zauważyłam tego napisu ^.^ Hej! Zrobiłem ogłoszenie o naborze do gazetki. Jak na razie mamy Dwóch. Chciałbym wiedzieć kogo z nich widzisz w ''Redakcji gazetki? Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Czyli jest przegłosowane Viva 0-2 i Latios 2-0. Nie wiem jak PokeGril ,ale i tak jest przegłosowane:) Fajnie że zaraz nowy Odcinek:) Ja muszę poprawić artykuły z mojego anime do następnego piątku ,bo w następną sobotę chcę zacząć drugi sezon:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png No:) Nowy Sezon będzie robiony na bieżąco:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Siemka, kiedy nowy docinek? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 12:28, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Wiem czytałem, a odpowiedzi dziś wieczorem powinny zostać przesłane. Ewentualnie w nocy. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 13:49, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Witam, wysłałem niedawno odpowiedzi na NOCTOWLIADIĘ, proszę napisz czy je dostałeś. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:40, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Cześć, co tam? PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 08:28, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Kurczę, nie czytałam żadnych nowych. Przegapiłam. :/ Ale zaraz przeczytam. :3 U mnie chyba wszystko ok. A jak tam twój region? :) 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 08:43, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) He he, czyli dużo roboty. ;) Jak to jest możliwe, że z tym wszystkim sam sobie dajesz radę. :D 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 08:52, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Czytam, czytam! xD Zaczynam HS051! :3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 08:59, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) O kurcze! Takiego wyniku to się nie spodziewałem O_o--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 09:03, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Poprzednie przed chwilą przeczytałam. Szybko czytam. :3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 09:05, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki! Wiesz, będzie trudno ale spróbuje.--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 11:43, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Trzcina mam prośbę. Uzupełnisz w miarę szybko swoje pokemony w moim Anime? A Ataki rób tak jak ja mam w swoich ,czyli do każdego obrazek:) '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Dzięki :D Ja zaraz zajmę się atakami:) ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Wiem o tym. Teraz zaczynam robić Porządki z atakami. Jak na razie zrobiłem tylko Snivy. Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png A więc Larvesta i Palpitoad ujawnisz w nowym odcinku z tobą:)Ja proponuje od Vanillish do Vanilluxe . A Tynamo pojawi się jako on. a następnie już w ostatnim stadium rozwoju. I dostaniesz już od razu Mandibuzza:) Zgadzasz się? Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Snivy w najnowszym odcinku już będzie wyewoluowana :P. Ok na wszystko się zgadzam:) A u ciebie chcę :Ninetales (czy jakoś tak ) i Aipom :) Siemka! Czy pojawi się dziś jakiś nowy odcinek?? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 20:05, cze 24, 2012 (UTC)